Stuck
by WhoTower
Summary: Spyro didn't expect to be stranded on an island after defeating the Dark Master. He also didn't expect to see a dragon just like him. There are many secrets this islands holds but at the end of the day. At least he has Cynder.


Chapter 1: Where are we?

Spyro groaned, pushing away some rocks from his body.

He got up from the cold floor and a million of questions swirled through his mind. Where am I? What happened to Malefor? Did the guardians survive? He shoved these questions out of his head, there are more important things at hand. Like finding out where he is.

His eyes flickered left and right, spotting the rocky walls. Multiple carts with railroads surrounded him and torches that were somehow lit. It dawned on him that he was in a mine. There were two pathways leading left or right. The left appeared to be going up and the right looked like it was going down.

Before he could make a decision, footsteps came from the left. He hid behind one of the carts and peeked his eyes a little.

His eyes widened when he spotted a black dragoness with red spines. Cynder, the one who helped him defeat the Dark Master and ended his reign of terror. She looked around and seemed to be searching for something.

"Hey," Cynder said, "Can you help me look here?"

"I still don't get it." A voice said, hinting that she wasn't alone, "Why would he be here?"

He peeked a little more and what he saw, caused his heart to leap several feet. A dragon that looked exactly like him but different in some areas. Besides the spines not being red on the inside and the smaller figure, they were both incredibly similar.

"You found me here, right Artisan?" Cynder explained.

The purple dragon nodded, "I would prefer spy but it's much more suspicious. Imagine if we were undercover and you called me spy?"

"It would probably be more entertaining for you." Cynder grinned.

Artisan made a soft laugh, "I think I'm rubbing off on ya."

Spyro's eyes narrowed on Artisan. He didn't know why but it burned him hearing someone talk to Cynder so casually. He was too distracted, that he accidentally kicked up a bit of dust. It made him let out a rough cough which alerted the two dragons nearby.

Artisan took a defensive stance, "Who are you? Better come out before I deep fry you."

"Wait... I know that voice." Cynder went to the other side of the cart and gasped, "Spyro!"

Spyro managed to stop his coughing fit after a few seconds and said, "Cynder, where are we?"

"We're in the Falairin mines." Artisan answered for her, "C'mon we need to get you out be- Hide!"

Before Spyro could ask what was going on, Artisan dragged the both of them into a random cart and closed the top lid. The sound of footsteps were heard nearby and Spyro could hear some voices,

"I swear! I heard something down here!"

"Suure, just like that one time you heard someone sneaking through the ceiling but it turned out to be rats?"

"But-"

"It's probably a bat or something. Forget about it and return to our posts before the boss gets mad."

A loud sigh echoed through the cave followed by a, "Fine."

Artisan waited until it was all quiet and opened the lid. He brought out the two other dragons out of the cart and whispered, "We have to go before they come back,"

"Who were they?" Spyro asked as Artisan went to the left path.

"No time to explain." Cynder followed Artisan, "Just follow us."

Spyro wanted to ask some more but seeing the serious look on her face made him think otherwise. They were running so fast, that he couldn't grasp on what the cave looked like. In what seemed to be in a blink of an eye, they were out in a forest. The three of them went deeper into the forest until they arrived at a clearing.

Small rays of sunlight creaked through the leaves and the three dragons took short breaths. This place was the perfect hideout with all the trees blocking the view. Spyro looked behind them and saw that they weren't followed.

He gritted his teeth together, "Okay! Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

The two other dragons were silent and avoided his gaze. It felt like an eternity but Spyro wouldn't budge. He needed to know what was going on. The two of them eventually let up and turned to face him.

Cynder looked him straight in the eyes but her voice wavered, "How do I say this? It's... been six months since I last saw you."

Spyro felt his body freeze. Six months? He had been gone for six months and he somehow didn't notice? He ignored the worried stares of the two dragons and paced around the forest. That was impossible. It felt like only yesterday since he defeated Malefor. There had to be some reason for this to happen.

He turned to Cynder and asked, "I've been gone for six months right? Where are the elders?"

To his utter dismay, Cynder shook her head left to right, "We don't know. After defeating Malefor, I was transported on this island and I assumed you were here too. I kept on trying to search for you and that's when I found Artisan."

Artisan snickered after hearing that and interjected, "It had been one crazy day. She was really convinced I was you."

"Can you blame me?" Cynder's face took on a tint of red, "Both of you look really similar."

"Anyways." Artisan waved a claw, "She tried doing a bunch of crazy things but they all ended up in failure. It took her days but she finally realized that I wasn't you. Then she dubbed me Artisan."

"It's a great name!" Cynder retorted.

"Just cause I'm good with tools, right?" He snorted and she turned her head away, "Besides, I'll not let you use tools ever again. I'm waaaay better at it."

"It was just that one time!" Cynder said and formed a grin a second later, "There is still no way you can beat me at building."

Artisan smirked back and said, "Is that a challenge?"

"It's not much of a challenge if I don't have to try."

The both of them glared at each other but their mouths were twitching up and down. Cynder let out a tiny giggle and the both of them tried to get their snickering under control. It wasn't until Spyro coughed that they both stopped laughing.

Spyro frowned at the two of them, he hated how quick the topic shifted. They didn't seem the slightest bit concern for the elders.

He turned to Artisan, "I would like to know how you ended up here."

"Let's just say... portal malfunction. I prefer to not talk about it."

Spyro was about ask why but saw Artisan frowning towards the ground. Cynder went over to pat him on the back and whisper things he couldn't hear. This dragon could be dangerous but she seems to trust him. It was weird seeing her put so much faith in another creature. Especially after the events of Malefor. His mind told him that if Cynder has confidence in him, then he should at least try to make friends with him.

He swallowed a bit of his pride and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Artisan looked back at him with a giant grin, "Don't worry about it. You didn't know."

Spyro's stomach started grumbling, making him look away in shame. Cynder smiled and said, "Hungry huh? Let's head back to the fort Artisan and I made. There's plenty of food in there.

Spyro felt grateful that Artisan has forgiven him but felt a familiar burning sensation from before. The thought of him and Cynder building something sickened him. Despite all this, he forced himself to nod and followed the two dragons through the forest.


End file.
